Tears to dry, Fears to conquer
by Snowbird123
Summary: Severus Snape enters the Potters Cottage on the treacherous night on Halloween, 1981 where he finds young Harry and an individual he least expects to save. Will he learn to forgive and forget? Or will things get more bitter? Warning; it's not canon to the original story line, lots of bashing for the Marauders as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; The Unfortunate Event

**I don't own Harry Potter, seriously, I don't**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A dark night loomed over Godric's Hollow, ensnaring the light and brought in the bitter cold. It was October 31st, the day that was destined for a life, a life of the prophecy child to be determined either to live or die. Anything can happen, for better or for worse.

The Potter cottage stood silently in its place as it was being stained by the grimy shades, with only the milky white moon casting an eerie glow.

The dark lord announced his attack on the Potters to his followers, giving each individual their posts to watch and dispose those who try to interfere. The former death-eater, Severus Snape, abandoned those posts without a second thought as he concealed himself behind a tree nearby, hidden like a dull shadow.

No matter how much Dumbledore assured him about the Potters safety, he couldn't ignore his instincts that were dwelling inside of him, saying bad things were to come. That very sense that warned him through his dangerous days from ambushes and attacks. It saved his life many times and it was something he couldn't ignore.

And to make matters worse, he received numerous death omens throughout his home before nightfall. All of his enchanted clocks suddenly stopped ticking and wild owls circled around his house three times. _Exactly_ three times.

He sighed as he hoped that the instinct and all of the bad omens were wrong.

.

.

.

A single crow perched itself onto the stone cottage as Severus muttered "_Great,_ another bad omen." A heavily cloaked figure scuffed to the house. The figure's face was shrouded from the cloak and he couldn't identify the mysterious man. Severus began to ponder the possibilities "_Is it Black, Pettigrew? The moon isn't full so it could be Lupin._" It made its way to the door as he whispered "Alohomora"

That voice, it belonged to Voldemort. But that was impossible; he shouldn't have been able to pass through the wards so easily. Where in Merlin name was Black? Did he finally cut his ties with them and join the dark side?

Voldemort snaked his way through the door as a series of cries echoed through the doorway.

"Lily, take Harry and run!"

"I can't leave you here!"

"Go, I'll hold him off!"

Voldemort rasped "Avada Kedavra"

A bolt of green glinted for a few moments followed by a large thud. Severus dashed to the house. Lily and Voldemort disappeared as James was lying onto the floor, life-less. The cowardly James he knew, who wouldn`t join in on fights unless it was four against one, actually sacrificed himself. For his son and for Lily. Maybe he had matured into an individual, worthy of the Gryffindor name. As much as Snape didn`t want to admit it; he died being a brave man, and he admired him for that…only a little.

Another beam of green, followed by a high-pitched cry boomed down the staircase. Lily, it was Lily. He scampered up the steps, into the nursery where the source came from. He darted his gaze around to room as he saw Lily on the ground, completely mortified.

He stood paralyzed as he slowly lowered himself beside her. He held her in his arms. Her warmth, her heart-melting smiles, and her rosy cheeks were gone. Even her fiery red hair started to dull. She was gone and would never come back, not in this lifetime.

He wanted to cry, from his regrets, his failures, and his loss. But he couldn't, tears were a weakness and from his experience on the battle field; if you show any emotion from anything, even the deaths of loved ones, you die on the spot.

Small movements outside caught his attention. He gently placed Lily down and averted his gaze towards the window. It was crowds of thousands of death-eaters, heading this way. Why were they all coming? Then he snapped with realization, Voldemort disappeared, completely. As if he vanished from this world.

Strongly produced sobs started to erupt from the small, wooden crib. Severus walked over, only to see a baby who looked a little over a year. He picked the sorrowing toddler up and attempted to stifle his cries.

"So this is young Harry. Hush now, be quiet…how am I supposed to save you if you can't cooperate?"

Little Harry whimpered as he lulled in Snape's slender yet comforting arms.

.

.

.

Severus had the small bundle, tucked safe in his arms. The followers would come soon, to burn down the house and destroy all evidence. He had to get out of this place and bring the child to safety. The young death eater stridden towards the entrance where Potter's corpse was blocking the doorway. His onyx gaze examined the breath-less figure as a slight movement occurred at the tips of the body's fingertips.

A twitch.

A twitch had to mean something, was he alive and if so, will he be able to save the messy haired-individual?

He approached James, hoping that he could save a life, even if it was a rotten git such as Potter. Severus scuffed up Potter's left sleeve, to find that his forearm was cold, in a pitch-dark hue as it inked slowly up his arm.

He had to remove the arm, before the curse spreads, and infects the other areas of James's body and kills him. He paused for a moment _"Should I really save him? No, but I have to…for Lily. She would never forgive me and the child needs a parent, even if that parent is James Bloody Potter!"_

Snape took a deep breath, placing his wand onto the point between deceased flesh and the rest of the body.

"Spodium Scalpere."

A bright orange spark ignited at the tip, with scorching-hot cinders spewing out. The tip soon ripped its way into the dead limb as a strong, overpowering scent of smoke and mortified tissue, started to fill and violate his lungs. Potter unconsciously screamed from the pain as Snape continued to cut through the smouldering flesh.

The inanimate limb was detached from its owner, lying limply on the blood-caked wooden floor. The torrid flame died out as Severus urgently stopped the bleeding with a high-level blood clotting charm and the small bottles of blood replenishing potions he tucked in his robe.

A barrage of raps occurred at the door, indicating that the dark followers have arrived to the front doorstep.

.

.

.

James started to stir as he tried to grope around for his glasses. But he couldn`t, for an odd reason he felt as if his whole arm was gone. He forced his eyelids open as he gazed at an empty space, where his left arm should`ve been.

"Does Potter need his glasses?

James gasped as he saw an old, pruned house elf, placing his glasses on guardedly.

"Who are you?

"Drusa, the house elf for the Prince Manor and servant to master Snape."

"Snivelly?!"

"No, master Snape, he brought you here."

"Brought me here…Hey! What the bloody hell happened to my arm?!"

"Master says he had to remove it in order to save you from the curse. He wasn`t able to save Mrs. Potter but saved the little Potter."

"Remove it?! Alright tell me where he is so I can kill him!"

A sudden deep voice interrupted the twosome "Kill whom, Potter?"

James turned his focus in the direction of the voice to find Snape, cradling Harry in his steady hold. James growled "Why on Merlin`s earth did you bring me here, _how_ did you manage to bring me here?!"

Snape tartly replied "After I amputated you, you were in no shape for any transportation; not for Apparition, the floo, or even riding on a Thestral, which left me to use the vanishing cabinet."

"What vanishing cabinet? No one uses those anymore."

"Well Lily did, it was the single oak door, underneath the sink. We both had one; connecting from my home to hers. I often used to check up on her and the child. Obviously, I had to destroy the cabinet in my pantry to disconnect our homes. I couldn't risk the dark lord's followers to use it."

James snarled "I don't believe you, since when have you ever been supportive of Lily?"

"Never been supportive? I was the one who made the fertility potion for her as a wedding present."

"That was you?!"

"Yes, I specifically made it so the child would mostly look, even act like her, and a lot less like you."

James gaped for minutes upon minutes, completely confused, did Snivellus just insult him?

He growled "Did you just say that you tried to make my son resemble me as _less_ as possible?!"

Snape sneered "Apparently, it's not just your sight that's knocked up but your hearing as well since you want me to repeat myself. And to answer your point-less question; yes, because I personally think having _one_ of you on this earth is plenty for my taste."

James grinded his teeth, seething with anger. He had to get out of here, away from Snivelllus, his cursed home, and take Harry with him. He attempted to move as he rolled himself from the couch, landed on the floor with a loud thud. His wound sluggishly started to bleed through the thick layers of ivory white bandages. A sharp pain travelled through his body. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Snape sighed irritably as Harry started to bawl once more after being startled from his father's "soft" landing. He handed wailing infant to the old house elf "Drusa, care the child while I see to Potter."

"Very well, Master Snape." Drusa replied as she scampered to the crib [that was transfigured from one of his cauldrons], trying to get him to sleep.

Severus pulled his wand from his sleeve and levitated James back onto the couch. This was going to be a long night. He summoned his vials of various, strongly formulated healing potions, ready to tend to the enflamed wound once more. He stepped towards the shuddering figure.

James screeched "STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T COME NEAR ME, YOU MURDERED LILY! TRAITOR! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOOSE SOMEONE!"

Snape blandly replied "I didn't-"

"YES YOU DID! YOU TOLD THE BLOODY DARK LORD ABOUT THE DAMN PROFECY!"

"That wasn't my intention to-"

"LILY! OH, MERLIN! LILY!"

Severus sighed irritably as he leapt onto the couch, pinned James down by clamping his wrist of his remaining arm and shoulder. Potter struggled "MURDER! MURDER! MURDER!"

"KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT, POTTER!"

"YOU COWARD! YOU DON'T EVEN MISS HER!"

"DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!"

"SHE DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"SHE WAS MY ONLY FRIEND! SHE MEANT THE WORLD TO ME!"

"LIAR!"

James continued his attempt to move but was futile for the dark arts user had the advantage. "GO JUMP OFF A BROOM, SNIVELLUS!"

Snape loomed over him, with a frozen glare as he positioned his wand in-between James's spectacled eyes "Where do you think we are, Hogwarts? You think I'm going to let you push me around in my own home? I'm no longer the frail boy you taunted anymore. Unlike you and your bloody so-called "friends", I have _grown_ up."

James stood uncharacteristically silent as Severus continued with his cold, glassy glare "I swore upon my life to Lily that I would protect her child, even from you! I merely saved you on a whim; I could have easily given you a bloodroot potion and have you pushing up daises by morning. But instead I helped you live. You don't want me as your enemy, Potter."

James leered "Like you aren't my enemy now, Snivellus?"

Snape snapped "Don't call me that, Potter! If I really wanted you to die; I would've left you and let the curse in your arm spread slowly through your body, making you die in a slow, painful death."

A loud wail of pure agony, roared from the crib. Snape muttered "Merlin, what is it now?" He climbed off and peered his dark gaze into the crib as he saw Harry, tossing side to side, clutching his tiny head. He picked up the struggling infant as he placed him onto the table to have a better look. A monstrously large lump was on his forehead, wildly pulsing as if it had its own heartbeat.

Snape felt a sudden burning sensation struck through his forearm. He rolled up his sleeve as he gazed at his mark, it was active. "There's a lot of dark magic in this child…more than I expected. I'll have to take drastic measures."

James paled "D-Drastic measures?!"

"Accio, scalpel knife; no.3."

The summoned scalpel flew down the three flights of stairs, into Snape's desperate clutch. He struggled to keep Harry still "Drusa, I need you to pin him down!" She hesitated then complied "Master, Drusa hopes that you know what you're doing."

Snape cautiously placed the sharp blade in the throbbing bulge. He pieced it as blood flowed out of the jagged cut, shaped much like a lightning bolt. A bright green flash beamed through the fresh gash as a floating dark mass emerged. It was like smoke as it morphed into a slithering smoke snake. The smoke serpent burrowed itself into Snape's mark, away from the child. The snake continued to twist and turn while the pale light from Harry's graze died down.

Snape hissed from the fresh pain as the dark mass slowly spreading throughout his scarred body. He gasped as he hoisted himself up, walking to one of his cabinets. He scrummaged until he stumbled upon a star-shaped jar and a square-based vial.

Drusa rushed to assist the afflicted cloaked figure "Master, you're in no shape to walk, please rest, Drusa will take care of the young Potter."

Snape sighed as he handed the vial to the elf "Do you remember how to apply Murtlap Essence?"

"Yes, Master; Drusa dabs it on the wound, no pouring."

Snape sighed once more as he limply treaded to the vacant arm chair, across from James. He silently observed Drusa apply the sickly yellow liquid onto a clean towel as she lightly applied to Harry's stricken cut. He smeared the moss green substance from the star-shaped tin onto the black mark that was burning white-hot. The substance dissolved, returning the cursed mark to its normal inky shade.

James roared "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?!"

"I merely saved his life, Potter."

James coldly replied in a cold, sarcastic tone "Right, slicing through his head helps, thanks for trying to kill him, I am truly grateful."

"I had to do it; he had too much dark magic inside of him and could've died. I'm actually surprised he lasted that long with the amount of the force supressed in his small body. I had to remove and absorb it from him before it was too late."

"Y-You absorbed all it?"

"It's not surprising for me to have the ability to absorb that type of magic since I am able to use the dark arts. However, I wasn't able to take it all, meaning that there will be some side effects. I don't know what they are for no one was able to survive the curse when directly hit in the head."

"Wait, does that mean I will have dark magic inside myself as well?!"

"No, I was able to remove it completely from cutting off your arm where you were hit from the curse. For some odd reason, the dark lord missed you and hit you in a less vital area."

"If you were able to save me, then why couldn't you save Lily?!"

Severus titled his frozen gaze to the floor, a grim emotion washed over his pale face. He raised himself up and headed to the creaky, old staircases, turning a cold shoulder to his ill-tempered ex-rival.

James bellowed "HEY! GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

Snape snapped "I AM DONE WITH YOU! I HAVE BEEN SINCE DAY ONE! YOU MAY HAVE LOST YOUR WIFE, BUT I HAVE LOST THE ONLY PERSON WHO ACCEPTED ME FOR WHO I AM! SHE BLOODY ACCEPTED ME! YOU STILL HAVE YOUR FRIENDS WHERE I'VE LOST MY ONLY ONE!"

James's bronze orbs widened as Snape continued,

"I constantly have asked myself why I wasn't able to save her, that _very_ same question, Potter. I wasn't able to save her, the curse pierced her heart and died the moment it hit her. Now leave me alone. Goodnight, Potter."

That moment Snape finished his sentence, he clambered up the steps with his dusky robes billowing behind him, emphasizing his bitter aura. James watched him walk up as he caught a small glace of a small tear, glistening down Snape's shallow cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**AWWWWWWWWWW The feels :[ **

**Lol, I enjoyed writing this! Still working on The Stag and the Magpie, but I'll see how this goes.**

**BTW, For those who don't know, it is considered bad luck when a crow perches itself on a house, when clocks stops moving, and when an owl circles around a house 3 times.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Unhealable Scars

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I am totally borrowing Rowling's awesome characters for sure!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been a gut-wrenching Halloween night and it wasn't even close to being over yet. Severus clambered up the grand staircase as a lump formed in his throat. He entered into his bedroom, casting a silence charm at the door, and stridden to his beaten four-poster. He slumped into the velvet bed covers, hiding his sorrowful face. Once he was sure that no one was around, he plunged into the depths despair and began to cry.

Once the first tear fell down, he couldn't stop. The protective shell of rebelling against his own emotions crumbled down as he shed tear after tear. His chest slowly constricted as roars of pain and sorrow escaped his lungs, grieving as if there was no tomorrow. Here he was, crying for losing Lily, his best friend, his only love…and possibly the only person to accept him. He would never be able to see her beaming smile, her sparkling eyes, flaming red hair, or even hearing her graceful voice.

He had to accept her death, move on…but could he really live a life without her?

Drusa popped out of the thin air, approaching her master "Does Drusa have orders to carry out, Master Snape?"

Snape flinched, his face was still buried into the bedsheets as he replied with a muffled tone "I want to be left alone, take care of the Potters, and make sure no one disturbs me."

"Very well, Master." As soon as she finished her sentence, she disappeared with a snap of her bony fingers. She left, leaving the grimy room quiet once more.

.

.

.

Hours have passed and Snape hasn't moved an inch, lying there frozen like a corpse. It was too much grief to bear as he felt paralyzed by the unexpected event that occurred tonight; he couldn't cry anymore, or speak, or even rest. He slowly raised his aching gaze to the pasty white wall in front of him. It was mocking him, cackling for the pathetic whelp he was.

A high-pitched wail boomed throughout the manor, travelling all the way to the third floor, into his bedroom. He groaned as he snatched one of his pillows and positioned it over his head to drown out the noise.

Severus expected that someone would come to aid the tearful child but no one, not even his father came as the screams continued. He growled _"Merlin, why do I have to do everything? How can anyone __**not**__ hear this?!"_ He hoisted himself up and scrambled down the rickety old staircase, almost silently; making no more than a few soft creaks.

He followed the sound, approaching the cradle. Harry was wailing non-stop as he rolled side-to-side. He huffed as he reached in and plucked the squirming infant, holding him in a steady grip in his arms. The toddler struggled as he thrashed his tiny limbs; eyes tightly shut, and continued to screech.

Snape seized his hold, as he slowly trudged to a wooden rocking chair, seated beside the cradle. He softly seated himself, gently rocking back and forth while rubbing small circles on the toddler's back. A parenting method he knew too well; the way his mother soothed him on his emotional episodes back in the days when he himself was a child.

The grieving toddler started to go slack like a marionette with its strings cut as he gradually opened his watery eyes and gazed into Snape's sombre glare.

Severus stared into the infant's pale green eyes; much like Lily's…a sight than can melt the hearts of the coldest individuals. He slowly felt the warm tears coming back, as they cascaded down his shallow cheeks once more, but they were not bitter nor sad…he couldn't put the feeling into words but he slowly felt his chest ache and graced a small smile onto his sorrowful face.

.

.

.

The nightly hues, morphed into soft pastels, then brightened to the blissful shades of blue. A new day, but was it a new beginning?

James stirred, glancing lazily around the brightly-lit room until his gaze stumbled upon a familiar dark-robbed figure as he mumbled "Ugh, Snivelly."

That disgusted glare was instantly replaced into a startled expression as he noticed Harry, _his_ son, was snuggling comfortably in the hooked-nosed git's arms. They both looked rather peaceful and were in a deep slumber.

James approached the sleeping twosome in a foul mood and shook one of Snape's shoulders "Hey, get up, Snivelly!"

Severus groaned as he slowly opened his heavy eyelids "Mmmm? Oh, it's just you, Potter…and when I thought I was going to have a decent day without seeing you."

James grinded his teeth and clenched his jaws tight together, it took all of his strength to not just simply just to knock him on the head to teach him his place. "Care to explain why you're holding my son in your arms, you hideous minger?"

Snape scowled "After _you_ explain why you neglected your duties as a parent and didn't tend to the child when he was in need?"

"What on Merlin's great earth are you talking about?!"

"Don't play dumb, he was crying for hours and you didn't come over to check on him once. I could hear him from my room; three floors up so don't say you couldn't hear him because I could hear him perfectly clear."

James shrugged his shoulders "I'm a heavy sleeper, Lily would always wake up and go to him…I don't why, I guess she was just a really light sleeper."

Snape's dark, unreadable orbs glared daggers as he sat himself up and gently placed the slumbersome baby back into the cradle and replied with an icy tone "It doesn't take a Legilimence user like myself to know that the boy had nightmares from seeing Lily, being killed in front of him."

James paled "W-What?!"

"Stop playing the dunderhead game, only my students can play that."

He frowned "I'm not being stupid!"

"Tch…as I said, he saw it all while you were unconscious. As for the nightmares, it will haunt him for the rest of his life for he has the unhealable scar."

"Scar? Didn't you apply some sort of healing salve?!"

"Drusa said she tried everything, none of them work."

James could feel his body enflaming with fury, but it wasn't towards Snivelly, but to himself; he couldn't protect his beloved spouse or his own son. Why couldn't he be strong enough to protect them? Those questions and regrets started to swirl in his head, leaving slightly daxed.

Severus raised his gaze only to see the dispirited figure; he sighed then announced "I need to report to Dumbledore about what to do with living arrangements for you and the child. In the meantime, you shall stay here."

James grimaced "I'm not staying here!"

Snape traversed towards the brick fireplace, turning a cold shoulder to him "Dumbledore, I need a word with you." A familiar half-mooned spectacled face appeared through the bright flames "Ah, Severus. Come to my office, do you remember the password?"

"I'm afraid not."

"The password is "Pixie Puffs."

Severus nodded as he reached into the floo pot, dangling beside the fireplace "Drusa, keep Potter here, and make sure he doesn't leave until I say so." As soon as he finished his command, he grabbed the soot-like substance, walked into the fireplace and said in his usual stern voice "Pixie Puffs." and the flames ensnared Snape and disappeared in a flash.

James scurried to the fire place "GET BACK HERE!"

He grabbed a handful of floo and spoke "Pixie Puffs."

Nothing happened. He tried again "Pixie Puffs!"

Again, nothing happened, he was still in the manor, standing in the fireplace "The bloody hell is going on here?!"

Drusa popped in front of him with a smug smile "When my master gives a command, Drusa never fails to comply. Drusa can't let you leave, Potter. You might as well wait, care for some tea?"

.

.

.

Severus walked out of the mantle for he arrived at the head master's office. He dusted his robes as a voice trailed "Ah, so you made it…"

He turned and saw the bearded figure, sitting in a relaxed manner "Come over and take a seat, my boy."

Snape stridden to the vacant seat as sat himself, hands folded neatly on his lap. Dumbledore warmly smiled as he offered "Lemon drop?"

He huffed "I would rather get to business if you don't mind."

Dumbledore popped one of the drops into his mouth and nodded "I understand, what news do you bring Severus?"

"It's about the Potters."

He paled "Do you know what happened to them?"

"I was able to save everyone…but Lily. I couldn't save her. The dark lord attempted to kill her son but managed to somehow stop him. The child had a large amount of dark magic inside of him but I managed to take most of it out before it could kill him. I wasn't able to take it all and now he has a scar that is practically encased with the dark force."

"Harry defeated him? And you said that there is still some magic inside of him, correct?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Dumbledore began to ponder while stroking his milky white beard "I'm afraid we'll have to nurture him how to fight Voldemort, he is the only one to stop him."

"The dark lord is dead."

"He will come back. Until then, we have to get Harry ready. His destiny is to fight Voldemort and him alone."

"What makes you so sure that its him or even the Longbottom's child? There are a lot more children born on the same day as he is."

"The truth is; it is likely that a part of him is inside of Harry, much like his Horcruxes, even if you took most of it out, it's still in there. He has to die, that is his destiny."

Snape coldly questioned while producing his famous intimidating glares "You saying that you're just using him as a mere weapon? A toy? You're plan is basically getting a piglet to grow up and prepare for slaughter. This is a _child_ we're dealing with, not an inanimate object!"

"Don't tell me you have grown attached to the child, Severus."

Snape stood slightly baffled, then turned his gaze down and replied with a soft sigh "I…I have grown fond of the child."

Dumbledore's twinkly blue gaze widened as Snape continued "The dark lord will never harm him again."

Dumbledore sighed "How do you know that, Severus?"

"Because I won't let that happen."

"I thought you hated Harry. What is your reason for protecting him?"

Severus gaped, then sighed "At first, I didn't know if I would hate the child for having James as the father. Him, the child of whom I hate the most. But I just couldn't, all I could see was Lily; he has her eyes…and her personality. I seemed to have forgotten that he is also the child to the person that I loved the most as well. He is the last reminder I have of her, _that _is my reason, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore adjusted his half-mooned spectacles "Then I leave them in your care."

Severus cocked an eyebrow "I beg your pardon?"

"I leave Harry and James in your care."

"Dumbledore, are you mad?"

Dumbledore chuckled "I'm afraid that I always was, Severus, but I really do think that they would be safe in your supervision."

Severus clenched his fists "Are you not aware how we get along?"

"I thought you loved Harry."

"I _care_ for the child. That doesn't mean I have forgiven Potter and his bloody group."

"You will need to forgive them eventually, Severus."

"They almost _killed_ me!"

"You're alive now, aren't you?"

Snape started to rub his throbbing temples with irritation. He stood abruptly from his chair and stridden towards the fireplace. He glanced back at the old man "I will never forgive them as long as I live."

An emotion of slight disappointment washed over Dumbledore's face. Snape gathered a handful of floo and met his onyx orbs with the wise blue ones "But I will protect Lily's son." As soon as he finished his sentence, he flooed back to the Prince manor, leaving the office. Dumbledore stood paralyzed with astonishment for he saw something in Severus that he never saw before. He saw a flame, burning brightly in his dark eyes with pure determination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you liked it, having a little fun writing this sad story so far...I think I'll continue this story and see how it goes.**


	3. Chapter 3 Chasing the Seeker

Chapter 3; Chasing the seeker

**Don't own Harry Potter, nope, none, just some ocs and that's it!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Snape gathered a handful of floo and met his onyx orbs with the wise blue ones "But I will protect Lily's son." As soon as he finished his sentence, he flooed back to the Prince manor, leaving the office. Dumbledore stood paralyzed with astonishment for he saw something in Severus that he never saw before. He saw a flame, burning brightly in his dark eyes with pure determination._

.

.

.

Severus dusted himself as he walked out of the manor's fireplace, murmuring inaudible curses as Drusa popped from the air with tears in her large eyes "Master! D-Drusa is so sorry…he's gone…they're all gone…"

Snape huffed "Drusa calm yourself, who's missing? Where are the Potters?"

She sniffled "Mr. Potter knocked Drusa on the head when Drusa wasn't looking, and took the child as they left. When Drusa woke up, they were gone. Drusa tried finding them but Drusa couldn't…"

"_You_ couldn't find them?"

"D-Drusa also noticed that the Potter's cloak and your broom went missing."

"Potter took my broom and took his invisibility cloak… that explains why you couldn't see them…can that prat even ride a broom with no arm hold?

She paled "No, Drusa doesn't think so…not with his injury…he would've needed to use his remaining arm to hold the young Potter…could they have crashed?!"

Severus sighed "It is likely…no can drive a broom with no arms…with his injury; I don't think he made it too far."

With the finish of his sentence, he stormed off towards the backdoor to the backyard. Drusa scampered after him "Master, what are you doing?"

He coolly answered "He took my broom…not that it matters, I've always relied on living creatures than inanimate objects. I will need to go after him, not that I want to…but I will."

Drusa questioned with a pondering look "You're going after them?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Dumbledore placed them in my care, meaning that I now have to babysit _two_ children."

"Two, sir?"

"_One_ is the infant; the other is the immature and extremely childish git, Potter."

Snape stridden towards a large wooden structure, inside there was a large stable, housing a strong flock of Thestrals. A source of his pride for he raised them each on his own.

After learning about them from Hagrid who kept a large number of them, he grew attached to the meager, skeletal-like creatures. He tried raising a few for trail as they grew and grew until he had a herd of his own.

Thestrals are usually looked down upon for their dis-pleasing appearances and reputation for giving omens of evil. After his experience of riding on them whenever Dumbledore wasn't in the mood to get to his destinations by broom or apparatus, he learned that they were nothing but mere rumors. The grimy creatures were misjudged, much like he was.

Severus stalked through the stables as several heads poked from their stables to greet the hooked-nosed figure. Drusa stopped by one of them as she gazed into its milky, lifeless eyes. She glanced back to Snape "Master, which one will you be taking?"

He stopped in front of a stable, fifth to the right side with a brass plaque that read; "Cippus" He flipped the latch open and stepped inside where a sleeping figure laid onto the moist soil. It stirred as it opened its pale eyes lazily and gradually raised itself up on to its hooves. It soon noticed him as it trotted towards its master in an eager fashion.

Snape raised a hand, stopping the energetic thestral in its tracks. It started to whine with disappointment as it nudged its head against his hand, demanding affection. Severus rolled his eyes as he began to stroke the winged creature's neck. It leaned against his touch, enjoying the gesture. He stepped back and commanded while walking out, expecting it to follow "Cippus, come."

Cippus complied as it trailed him, being lead out of the stable, into the open field. Snape cautiously mounted himself onto its slick back as he placed his legs behind the joints of its grand, leathery wings. He turned to Drusa who was on his side, asking with a hint of doubt "Master, are you sure of taking Cippus and not Vaporo? You said so yourself that he was easier to ride on."

"Anything could have happened to the Potters, I need to get to them as soon as possible, and Cippus is the fastest flier in the flock. I need speed, not comfort."

She sighed with concern as he continued "While I'm gone, let the others out and let them take their daily morning flight."

Drusa nodded as she said "I wish you luck, master."

"I won't need luck, Drusa."

As soon as he finished, he thumped his heels and the shaded beast screeched and broke into a dash across the field, like a bat out of hell. The wind splayed onto them like piercing needles, making everything in sight smudged into a blinding blur. Severus clinged to its inky mane to keep balance on Cippus as he sealed his eyes shut.

"Cippus, up. Go up, boy!"

Cippus complied as he started to flap his wings, accompanied with the agile speed and raised leisurely from the ground into the morning chilled air. Once they started to slow their pace and the wind stopped nipping at them, Snape peered his lurid gaze on the lavish sea of trees beneath them that were no larger than the heads of pins.

They cascaded downwards until the woods were directly below them, just above the tips of the fresh pines. Severus darted his sight around the forest and stumbled upon rather plentiful amounts of broken branches, forming a narrow path, declining towards the ground.

Snape flown, trailing the afflicted tree limbs to an open area, cushioned with large patches of fallen leaves in forms of massive hills. "Cippus, down."

With the command, the twosome descended to the vacant encompassed field and landed with a small thump. Severus dis-mounted himself and started to frisk around the cushioned ground. A blinding light ray hit him directly in the eye. He instantly covered it and pursued the reflective ray. The mystery light source was concealed in a stack of freshly fallen leaves. He brushed them off as he uncovered the enshrouded object.

It was a broom…_his_ broom…well, the lower half was present, and the handle was ripped clean off. He groaned "Dammit, Potter! You really did crash…"

He found a part of his dismantled broom, but where was the rider?

"ACHOOOOO!"

Snape snapped his head in the direction of the sudden voice. Nothing was in sight, completely vacant. He was about to continue his search when he heard a faint crunch of the crisp leaves and twigs.

"Who's there?"

The reply was a muffled gasp and imprinted dents into the ground…shaped much like shoe prints. Severus widened his dusky gaze "Potter…" he started to pursue the veiled figure.

"Stay away from me!"

Snape dimply uttered in his mind_ "Potter, Potter is there for sure…"_

"Potter you can come out already. I know you're there."

The shrouded figure unveiled himself as the cloak swept to the ground, with an angry glare, cradling the slumbering toddler "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"I think I should be the one who should be asking that question, Potter. How can you be so reckless, riding a broom with no arms? Did you honestly think you would make it that far?"

"Shut up! Why would _you_ of all people care?!"

"I'm the _only _person who seems to care, Potter. No one in the order stepped in to assist you, only me."

"Bullocks! You don't care about me _or_ my son!"

"I do care for the well-being of the child, not you, but I do about Harry."

James gaped as his face paled to ghostly hues. Snape scornfully glared "What is it?"

"You called him by his first name…"

"Don't change the subject, you could've killed him. You're even lucky to have landed and not conflict any damage let alone death."

James snarled "Shut up! You only saved me so you could see me suffer, suffer for losing Lily who _you_ murdered. You should've let me die, you slimy git!"

He hissed "How dare you! How can you even live with yourself? Ungrateful, spoiled, good for nothing whelp! I saved your worthless hide and Lily's son. All you did was whine and complain. Apparently _nothing_ is too good for James bloody Potter!"

He lowered his hardened gaze as he continued with a softened sigh "I never intended to tell the lord to kill Lily; I had no idea he was targeting her until recently. I have many regrets that I do hope to condemn but it will never justify you and your actions, Potter!"

Severus lashed his wand and placed it onto his chest "I won't kill you, but I will turn you into a toad and stuff you into a jar if I have to. Now cooperate, stop your point-less goading, and let's get going"

James scoffed "What's makes you think I'll listen to you?"

"Because Dumbledore placed the both of you into my care. I have the authority."

"He would never do something that!"

"Well, he did. Don't get the wrong idea; I don't exactly want this either. But I will comply with his orders, no matter how rash they are." He snatched the infant from James's frail hold and stridden towards Cippus.

James could feel the anger and old-time bitterness flowing through his veins, slowly possessing him. Was he feeling…defeat? He growled as he could feel his skull, all of his head, pulsing with infuriation. He brutishly dashed and blocked the billowing robbed individual in his tracks "You weren't indicating to ride on that vile thing were you?"

Snape spat venomously "It's a thestral. And yes we are; you don't get the luxury of choice for choosing transportation because a certain _someone_ broke my only broom."

Severus brushed past him moodily and attentively clambered himself back onto the raw-boned yet proud and strong creature, holding Harry, securely in his steady arm hold. He moved his gaze back to the messy-haired figure "Get on; we don't have all day to wait, Potter."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Nor am I riding on that foul monster." He coldly replied as he turned and rushed into a bound-less sprint, fleeing from the scene.

Seeing James departing was rather fast for he was a good runner. But what the poor Potter doesn't know that a thestral has inhuman speed, not only as a flier but as a hunter as well.

Snape gripped the slothful mane as he slightly leaned forwards, clutching Harry protectively to his chest. He smirked as he whispered his eager command "Cippus, fetch."

Cippus perked up as he reared up onto his hind legs and broke into gallop in the speed of a lightning bolt. Cippus was now on the spectacled prey's heels as he clamped the victim's black leather belt between his teeth and sprung into flight. James was now dangling from the thestral's mouth hold and thrashing his three remaining limbs while screeching at the top of his lungs "SNIVELLY! PUT ME DOWN. I SAID PUT ME DOWN!"

Severus started to snigger, enjoying Potter's struggles as he turned his gaze back to Harry. _"Great Merlin, he's still sleeping? Even after all of this?! Interesting child indeed…I wonder why Potter tried run away. I honestly thought as long as I had Harry, he would've followed, I'll have to use the Veritaserum once we get back to see why." _

He uttered in a cold monotone "Cippus take us home."

The shaded creature nodded as he drifted his direction in the direct route to the Prince manor, gliding gently along perspiring air in a steady retention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Why did James run away? Answers will be revealed in next chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading this. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4; The Closet Poet**_

**Yo, I don't own Harry Potter...I am just borrowing them for my own entertainment for writing fan fictions. Seriously, who doesn't want to write a story with J.K Rowling's characters, they're really fun!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Snape cautiously mounted himself onto its slick back as he placed his legs behind the joints of its grand, leathery wings. He turned to Drusa who was on his side, asking with a hint of doubt "Master, are you sure of taking Cippus and not Vaporo? You said so yourself that he was easier to ride on."_

_"Anything could have happened to the Potters, I need to get to them as soon as possible, and Cippus is the fastest flier in the flock. I need speed, not comfort."_

_She sighed with concern as he continued "While I'm gone, let the others out and let them take their daily morning flight."_

_Drusa nodded as she said "I wish you luck, master."_

_"I won't need luck, Drusa."_

_._

_._

_._

Drusa kept her brown orbs to the open sky, waiting for her master. She clinged to her small ray of hope, hope that everything was fine and that no one died if there was in fact a crash. A small, shrouded figure moved among the swirling clouds. She squinted, attempting to decipher the moving shadow.

The animated figure gradually descended from the churning atmosphere, revealing to be her meager master, Snape, gliding on Cippus's slick back with the young Potter held steadily in his hold. While the older Potter seemed to be in a rather questionable position, for he was hanging from the winged creature's mouth hold. They scudded along the moist field, screeching to a stop as Drusa scampered towards them.

Snape turned his gaze to the elderly house elf "Drusa, I need you to take Harry to the manor, summon Pomfrey to check on him to make absolutely sure that he is fine…also, summon Dumbledore as well."

She nodded "Drusa understands for getting Pomfrey, but why Dumbledore?"

"I believe Potter wanted a chat with him since living here isn't within his expectations. Tch, spoiled prat indeed."

"Yes, master" as she held Harry from Snape's firm grip into her own and they both vanished in a small puff of smoke.

Snape unmounted himself as he made his way to the manor but stopped in his tracks when a distant scream roared its way across the small distance "SNIVELLY! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!

Snape huffed with a vague expression "Cippus drop it."

Cippus started to pout but then complied as he dropped Potter onto the ground with a heavy thud.

"Ouch! Merlin, that hurts! Couldn't you tell this beast to let me down more _gently_?!"

Snape smirked "Cippus has mistaken you for the weasels that he eats. Not that I can blame him, there is a large _similarity_ after all."

James started to growl "What did you just say to me, Snivelly?!"

He turned to the side, heading to the manor, ignoring Potter and his tempered presence. James snarled and clamped onto his shoulder, forcefully turning Snape to himself. He bellowed in a deep, bloodcurdling tone "How dare you ignore me, Snivellus. I deserved to be acknowledged after swinging me in the air _4000ft_ off the ground!"

Snape scowled as he smacked Potter's vulgar hand off his shoulder "That was _3280ft_ off the ground, Potter. And to answer your question, I don't talk to those whom lack manners such as yourself."

James growled with an expression, composed of raw animosity. While Potter was fighting from the urge to punch Snape and runaway again; Severus too was struggling. He suppressed his emotions as he always had but with Potter, it was different. His salted, preserved hate slowly surfaced its way up, through his lungs…

"GROW THE BLOODY HELL UP, YOU ARROGANT TOERAG!"

James paled, gaping from his sudden outburst. Snape's sombre gaze widened for he too was surprised, much like Potter. He clenched his fists and continued in a cold, repulsive tone…

"You still continue to address me with those stupid names; I honestly thought you matured, from seeing your limp body on the floor after attempting to stop the dark lord, trying to save both Lily and Harry. What you did there was very Gryffindor-like indeed. Even Lily said you grew to a responsible young man, but I don't see that. All I see is the uncouth prat from my dark school days."

As soon as he finished his sentence, one of the thestrals in the flock fell to her side and started to shrill as she thrashed her thin limbs into the air. Drusa popped in front of twosome "Umbra has fallen! It's coming, it's coming!"

"What?! It wasn't due till next month…take me to her."

"Whoa, hey. What are you guys yammering on about?!"

They didn't answer; Drusa scampered down to the stables with Snape trailing close behind her, leaving him behind. James huffed "You could've at least told me what's going on here."

He traversed cautiously to the flock of the shaded creatures as he eyed Snape, comforting to the distressed female as she continued to produce hoarse moans of agony. James then noticed a pair of…

"GREAT MERLIN! WHAT ON EARTH ARE THOSE THINGS STICKING OUT OF THAT BEAST'S ARSE?!" he screeched as he saw pair of hoofed legs sticking out from her behind.

Severus groaned "How am I supposed to concentrate if you're here? Drusa, has Pomfrey arrived yet?"

"Yes, Dumbledore arrived also."

"Take Potter to the house, Pomfrey should probably check to see if he has injuries to tend as well. I'll stay here and care for Umbra."

"Very well, master…what if Potter tries to escape again?"

"I give you full permission to do whatever you need in order to keep Potter in his place until he cooperates. Tie him to a chair if you have to."

Drusa coiled her fingers around Potter's arm as she replied in a stern tone "Yes, master." As she dragged him to the manor.

"Ouch! Let go of my good arm, you bite-sized wench!"

"No, master's orders are clear and I will not fail to comply to them _ever _again."

She released her bone-bruising grip as she dashed to the door, opening it and gesturing him to walk through "Drusa won't try to force you to cooperate; Drusa will _ensure _you will cooperate. Now come inside or Drusa will have to chain you to a chair, Drusa is trying to avoid those measures so please stop the protesting."

.

.

.

James entered into the manor, making his way through the cluttered kitchen, to the doorway of the living room; adorned with lavish shades of silver and green…dark green, much like the colour of the Sytherin house. A bony finger tapped him on the shoulder as he turned to see Drusa, standing behind him with her shrivelled arms folded across her chest.

"Mr. Potter, if you try to knock Drusa out again…"

She grabbed a frying pan and posed in a fighting stance, much like a knight drawing out his sword. She continued in a voice as sharp as steel,

"Drusa will be ready for you, yes she will!"

She descended to the kitchen as she equipped the pan onto her back as she glared at James from afar, waiting for him to make his move.

A familiar voice chuckled from behind "A spirited little one isn't she?"

He gasped from behind as he saw Dumbledore sitting on an armchair with Pomfrey cradling Harry into her nursing arms near the cradle.

"James my boy, come take a seat. We have a lot to discuss."

Before they could continue, a loud slam from the kitchen doorway boomed its way throughout the manor. All eyes were on Snape, emerging into the room with a bundled figure in his arms. The blanket that clothed the small figure dropped, revealing its appearance. He held what appeared to be a naked, rosy-pink newborn as it squeaked and nibbled his hooked nose playfully.

James glared with much disgust "Ugh, another hideous monster. Just when I thought seeing one was enough but no; instead I saw a freakshow occur outside!"

He replied coldly "His _name_ is Fuligo and that _'freak show'_ was Umbra, one of my thestrals, giving birth to him a while ago. It was a quick delivery indeed."

The young Thestral whimpered as he squirmed and wriggled, attempting to pry himself away from the hold of his new master.

Dumbledore chuckled "I think he wants to try to walk, Severus. Is he strong enough to do so? By the looks of it; he must've just been out of the womb."

He scowled "I knew I shouldn't have added the griffin claws in Umbra's fertility potions, they must have sped the birth process; making Fuligo come out a month earlier." As he finished his sentence, he gently placed the newborn, firmly on the carpet. The young thestral nuzzled against the soft material as he began to roll around in the new terrain.

James cocked an eyebrow "You give those things potions?"

Snape remained focused onto the thestral, remaining silent for a few moments. Then he sighed and answered briefly "Only whenever one gets ill, wounded, or pregnant, otherwise; no."

Pomfrey placed Harry gently into the cradle as she turned to Snape "Harry will be fine, he just has a small cut on his right forearm but nothing too serious."

He sighed with relief as he turned to the elder Potter "You are an extremely lucky bugger that you didn't kill him from you're ill-logical shenanigans, Potter. Back into the forest, you say that your didn't want your son here. Even though I had him in my arms while you ran away like a goblin with its head cut-off. Why run from your child, Potter?"

"How am I supposed to know?! I just ran...I couldn't think straight...I was just so angry, I don't know how angry I was..."

"Apparently angry enough to leave Harry with someone you hate...or you're just simply a blighter with a thick-skull?"

James shot the dark-robed figure an angry glare "Shut your trap, Snivelly! Who said you can talk like that towards me?!"

"My house, my rules, Potter…if you keep addressing me by those stupid names, then I'll start calling you names, _Snotter_!"

"Snotter?! That's extremely childish, Snivellus!"

"Oh? And your name-calling is any better?"

"I-" he stopped finishing his sentence or he knew that Snape made his point; this made him blush from his sudden embarrassment.

Snape scoffed "I rest my case."

Dumbledore cut between them "That's enough. Now, why was I brought here?"

James scowled "Because Snivelly told me that you placed both my son and I under his care. I know you wouldn't do that. This has to be a bold-faced lie!"

He stroked his milky-white beard "No…I am placing you and your son here, there is no lie there."

Potter's bronze orbs widened as Dumbledore continued "James, there is no one else for you to go to…Severus is the only one."

"No he isn't. Drop me off to the Weasleys!"

"Potter, are you stupid? The Weasleys are about to have their _sixth_ child! It is far too unreasonable to expect them to house you when they have no rooms to spare. Plus, Mrs. Weasley said she will continue having children until she has a girl."

"What point are you trying to make, Snivelly?!"

Dumbledore interrupted "James, I think Severus is trying to say that some of the members of the group is trying to raise their own families and he's right; we can't expect them to care for you when they have enough problems of their own."

"Then drop us off to Sirius, Peter, Remus, anyone but him!"

"Pettigrew is dead along with a couple of muggles, Black is being held in court for carrying out this heinous crime. And Lupin can't take you in for his 'furry' problem."

"Wait…Black did what?"

"He killed Peter Pettigrew and a few other individuals."

"Sirius would never do that!"

Snape frowned "I'm not surprised, he is as bad as they come."

James shot him a bitter glare "How dare you! This is my best friend; he would never try to hurt anyone."

"Not even me, Potter?"

The color of James's face drained to bleached hues as he continued "You and I both know Black tried to kill me at our fourth year; he told me Lily was in danger at the shrieking shack when in actuality, Lupin was in there in his were-wolf form."

"That has nothing to do with this, Snivelly!"

"_I_ for one think it does, Potter."

"We were kids back then!"

"That doesn't atone for what he did; he had full intentions for seeing me being hacked into pieces by taking advantage of Lupin's 'furry problem' whom I remember was also one of his closest friends. Black has always been a coward and would love to have others do the dirty work for him. He is guilty for this and you know it."

Dumbledore intervened between the quarrelsome duo "That's enough you two; there is also another reason why Harry must stay here…"

James turned his angered gaze to him "What is the other point-less excuse to stay in this dump?!"

"Harry and Severus formed a bond with Voldemort."

"Huh? A bond?!"

Snape jeered as he waved his hand, gesturing him to 'shoo' like an unwanted stray dog "If you're going to continue to act like a brat, then leave."

He snarled "Tsk, fine…I don't think I can even _breathe_ the same air as you let alone being in the room with you." As he clambered up the steps with loud creaks.

.

.

.

James reached the top of the stairs, listening to the faint voices of the two individuals from two floors below. _"Tsk, that arsehole! Talking to me like that, I'll get him back for that!"_ He stomped down the tiled hallways, gazing at each of the oak doors as one of them had a plaque that said 'Potions Laboratory 1' in fact; all the doors had a brass plaque. He continued to trudge along, reading each sign when he stumbled upon one that didn't have anything on it, no labels. To his curiosity, he turned the knob as it opened.

He peered his spectacled gaze into the room. The room had large stained glass windows that caught his eyes. He walked closer as he stared at the painted porthole. The window had designs of centaurs, unicorns, dragons, and fairies dancing around in a forest. It brightened the small place with breath-taking hues like ox-blood, sky blue, and emerald green as it left him a sense of comfort.

He wandered around the colorfully illuminated room as he fixed his sight upon, surprisingly a piano, a violin, and a grand-sized harp placed on one of the corners. Seeing these instruments left James completely addled _"Since when does Snivellus play music? Why does he have them?" _He glanced to the opposite side to find a glass-cased shelf, stacked with books of all sizes, placed neatly along each row. He walked towards it.

He glided his slender fingers over the well-aged spines along the shelf and stumbled upon one particular book sticking slightly out from its place. He clasped the thick book out of its place and closely examined it. It had a thick green leather cover and the pages were yellowed, indicating that it was well-used and aged with writing on the inside of the front cover saying 'S.S' with 'The Half Blood Prince' below the initials. He began to ponder "_It seems to be a journal…I know S and S are the initials to Snivellous' name…but what 'The Half Blood Prince' stand for anyway? Heh, who cares!_ " James smirked "Well, well, well…seems that I found Snivelly's diary!"

.

.

.

Severus furrowed his eyebrows as soon as Potter was out of sight "Dumbledore can you continue? A bond, you'll have to be specific since 'bond' can mean anything."

"Indeed it can my boy, the truth is it is likely you not only absorbed the dark magic but also a part of Voldemort, making you a part of him and to Harry. You three are connected and I think it's safe to assume that I want you two to stay together to stay safe from him. Besides, you shouldn't simply separate just because you don't get along with James. It's a silly old grudge."

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have to put up with him and the other troublemakers back at Hogwarts. I see what everyone else doesn't see."

"I still think the child and his father will be safest with you, understand?"

"…yes sir."

"Excellent, then everything has been arranged; the Potters will stay here."

Snape harrumphed as he stood from his seat abruptly as treaded to the steps.

"Severus, where are you going?"

Snape sternly replied "I'm going to tell Potter the news; he'll have to know what he missed. Besides, if I leave him alone for too long, he might toy with my laboratory equipment." He soared up the stairs with ease like a crow taking flight.

.

.

.

James began reading by flipping to the first page as it was in scripted with messy calligraphy, indicating that he was probably young when he started to write the book. He huffed and read to the verse…

_I kiss the scars upon her face, to comfort the hurt…_

_Underneath lays a nurturing heart…_

_She's beautiful yet father doesn't see…_

_Only me…_

_Father is mean and blind…_

_But she is kind…_

_I love mother…_

_Yet she is still one to suffer…_

He felt a jab of confusion pulsing throughout his body "_Scars? Suffer? I don't understand…_" He skipped to the back of the book the find a freshly printed verse written much more neatly as it read…

_The memories of her are passing by…_

_Like clouds in the summer sky…_

_She has fallen, the silver doe…_

_Whom I will forever woe…_

_We may have taken different pathways…_

_But I will love her, always._

A wave of unsettlement seeped into his body as he began to lose himself into his own thoughts with questions fishing around in his mind_ "Silver doe? Is this about Lily? Does he still love her even after all of these years?"_

"Care to explain why you're in my private room, Potter?"

James gasped as he saw a familiar shadowy figure with his arms folded across his chest with an evil eye, standing at the doorway.

"What on Merlin's great earth are you reading? If it was one of my personal books, I will wring your neck like a wet towel, Potter!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the long update, school work interferes with anything fun :[ But its summer, so no school...for a while.**

**Yeah...the way things are going, Snape and James probably won't get along for another ten...maybe thirty chapters...probably never, from the way things are going! XD**

**Anyways, yeah, I made Snape a closet poet/ musician LOL XD BTW, Sorry if the poems are girly...but I am a girl and I don't know how write poems more 'manly' [my editor said that the poems should be more masculine] **

**Hope you guys enjoy! Peace ;]**


End file.
